Mine! Mine! Mine!
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: it started out as a normal day at the temple for captian rex, only he could not find the 501st... oh dear where could Rex's boys be join him, Cody, Obi-wan, and Fox as they search for their troops... Mine, Mine, Mine included
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okay so this is just something random I came up with at school during lunch. I got this idea when a few boys ( about 20) started going "Mine...Mine...mine...mine...mine" like those white birds did in finding nemo. so I wondered what would happen if the clones from star wars the clone wars started doing that, so I thought about it until school was over and this is what I got.**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own star wars the clone wars **

it started out as a normal day at the Jedi temple for captain Rex, commander Cody and commander Fox. All the Jedi were either dead, preparing for tomorrow or teaching a class or like General skywalker and General Tano running around the temple like a pair of brats and getting kicked out of places. like the library, the sparring room, the mess hall and the gym, how do you even get kick out of the sparring room, the mess hall or the Gym, Rex mussed, but then again this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and they do unthinkable stuff. Rex was walking down the temple hallways, he hadn't seen the rest of the 501st all day, something was up. He was so caught up on finding 501st that Rex didn't see Cody and Fox until he ran in to Cody, none of them had their hamlets, Cody and Fox were caring theirs and Rex left his in his, Tano's and Skywalker's room. Rex fell down as soon as he ran into Cody, he mentally scolded himself for not being alert. that could have been a droid you ran into you Idoit, stay on the alert. he felt guilty that Cody, his brother and best friend was a victim of him not paying antiunion.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that Rex I didn't see you there, are you alright. you look troubled" Cody said extending a hand to help Rex up of the ground

"I'm fine, just wasn't watching where I was going" Rex lied, he felt his face heat up, he cursed in his head and wished he had on his hamlet, then that wall wouldn't have hurt too much and they wouldn't see him blush, he always blushed when he lied, he noticed Cody was looking around and didn't notice him blushing, that was not like Cody.

"Now, where could they be" he heard Cody mutter loudly, Rex gave him a confused look and thought he had got away with lying but Fox caught him

"Captain, you're a terrible liar, now what's wrong" Fox said with distrust, Fox didn't trust captain Rex, since Rex was willing to question authority of the supreme canceler and disobey orders he didn't agree with to Fox orders were order weather you like them or not, they were made to serve the galactic republic and they were made to die for it. Rex rolled his eyes, why was Fox so observant, he didn't like Fox one bit.

"I cant find the 501st any where" Rex said

"Really? we cant find the 442cond or the royal guard, that's just wired, why would all three legions just disappear. there's no way droids killed them we would have known" Cody said

"so our legions are all hiding from us, there is only one thing I can think of" Rex said

"What" Fox and Cody said at the same time

"Jinx" Fox said at Cody

"Where? oh not jinx the other type of jinx" Rex said Fax gave him a Are-you-serious look, fox always treated Rex like a dumb blonde ever since Rex dyed his hair blond

"really Rex" Fox said

"there is a trooper named jinx in the 501st now what where you going to say before your blond moment" Cody said with a laugh

"there's only one thing I can think off, they are planning some type of major prank on us" Rex said

"Oh, great, they know I hate pranks. My boys better have a good reason or they will all be doing extra patrols and time in the firing range" Cody said

"Mine too" Fox said and they both looked at Rex

"it depends on what it is, if it's a harmless prank I'll probably let it go, if not they'll all be seeing the general and have to clean the entire resolute, spotless" Rex said

"you can be way too playful at times, but this is not a joking matter" Fox said

"I'm not joking" Rex said

"Yeah right"

"I'm not"

"You have to be"

"I am not"

"don't believe you"

" I am one hundred percent serous"

"doubt it"

"I don't joke around with punishment"

"yeah, yeah, yeah" Fox said. Cody watched his two brothers go back and forth bickering for a few minutes on whether Rex was joking or not, Cody knew Rex was not joking, once a cloner made Rex clean three cursers single-handedly, spotless. it took Rex three months. this is just what I needed to add to my headache, Rex and Fox express their annoyance for each other now, I got to stop this so we can find our boys and I can stop worrying, never again will I leave them unsupervised, and I shouldn't leave Rex and Fox in the same room alone for that matter. Cody thought watching his brothers going back and forth, they were seconds from fighting over something stupid, Cody knew better than to intervene when Rex got like this, he heard someone walking their so he went to stop them from getting in the way off the fight, when he had left he didn't see Fox shove Rex into a wall and Rex throw a punch and deck Fox in the jaw, and the fight had begun. Cody saw it was General Kenobi with Skywalker's newest Padawan Fang who was still just a little baby youngling, Fang was only four and a very curious boy. Fang had black hair with midnight black eyes. Fang was too small to wear the normal Jedi robes so he a neon green shirt and black leather jacket, black light-up tennis shoe's, a black leather jacket and a single black glove with his comlink that he had yet to learn how to use. he had a single light saber that at the moment was a mini light saber since his hands were too small to properly hold a full light saber with one hand, Cody didn't think he could even hold on with both of his hands. Fang was the last of his kind, the avaingan, to Cody fang was a beautiful baby child. Fang saw Cody before Kenobi did, his eyes light up as he squealed as he saw Cody

"Commander Cody!" Fang ran over to Cody and hugged Cody's leg, Cody bent down and rubbed Fangs back in between Fang's tiny wings that had just come in, his avaingan mask was already very noticeable, it was a dark royal purple around his eyes. Fang loves all the clones.

"Hey Kiddo" Cody said standing up "General Kenobi" he acknowledged his General

"Good afternoon to you Cody. Have you by any chance seen any of the boys" General Kenobi asked Cody

"Wish I could say that I have, but no I haven't seen them, Rex Cant find the 501st and Fox can't find the royal guard, that's what we were just talking about when I heard you coming I thought" Cody was saying but was cut off by a scream that had come from Rex, a scream of agony

Rex and Fox were back and forth throwing and blocking blows, Fox had put his helmet on and had Rex at a disadvantage since Rex's DNA had been messed up making him more playful and shorter than the others and a little more wild and did not have on his helmet. Fox slammed Rex's head on to the floor and started pelting punch after punch onto his smaller brother, Rex tried to block one only to have his wrist slammed to the ground with more force than he thought possible he felt it sprain and possibly break. Rex let out a painful howl of agony and Fox knew if anyone heard he would be in big trouble but he keep to beating Rex senseless.

As soon as Cody and Kenobi heard the scream they ran to where Fix was beating Rex senseless, Fang toddled over to Fox and bit his ankle "Oh dear, Captain Rex what was all this about" Kenobi asked the clone trooper.

"A lil' disagreement Sir" Rex slurred " it got out of hand and I didn't know how to handle it other then to defend myself"

"Well you did a poor job of that" Kenobi said kneeling down to Rex.

"I've never been good at hand to hand" Rex slurred again sort of out of it

"I can see that. Now Fox I believe you need to watch the way you treat your brothers, we'll look for your boys in a few, guys. Rex you don't need to get up just yet, wait a little bit." Kenobi said once Rex was finally able to stand they started to make their way around the temple and when they passed a empty wear house they heard talking, but only one single word in different voices

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine?"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine" Rex stumbled to a stop upon hearing this Kenobi grabbed his shoulders preventing the captain from giving the floor a kiss.

"Did you hear that too?" Rex asked

"hear what" fang said and they were all quiet apart from the ones in the warehouse

"Mine"

"mine"

"MINE!"

"that. I think it's the boys." Rex said and the five walked or toddled in Fang's case into the warehouse, the door of it was shut, and they were met with something they never expected to see all the clones, 501st 422cond and royal guard were running around flapping their arms like wings with Anakin and Ahsoka like chickens with their heads cut off saying... you guessed Mine.

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Duck" Cody said and push Rex down as a bag of peanuts came flying at them the bag opened

"Quack" Rex said giving Cody a silly grin, to him this sense was funny, plus it was their day off and tomorrow they were celebrating the end of the war. so they could slack off some, they would have more free days, and probably get part-time jobs.

"Shut up Rex" Fox said

"Mine" Cody said at his General with a mischievous grin, he felt like the fifteen-year old he really was. who cared about no nonsense when the war was over... and he was having fun

Kenobi eyed his clone and smiled he was getting worried that Cody's child side had not shown yet. he walked over to Anakin "What are you doing, Anakin, you are no longer a child and your baby padawan has been worried about you, what have you got into today" Anakin stopped acting like a child and faced his old master, his face red with embarrassment

"Uh, just having fun with the clones and ahsoka"Anakin said

"Rex has freaked out trying to find 501st, same for Cody and Fox."

"sorry, Obi-wan, we got kick out of the library, the spar room, the mess hall, the gym and other places so we came here" Anakin said Obi-wan sighed

"you need to grow up Anakin"

"I will, in time master" Anakin said with a grin

"and when will that be" Obi-wan asked

"When I die" Anakin said flapping his arms and walking circles around Obi-Wan Kenobi

"Your impossible my child" Obi-Wan said

"Mine" Anakin said

"Mine" Obi-wan said back to him

Rex and Cody started doing what their boys were doing then in unison they scream at the top of their lungs "MINE!"

Anakin and obi-wan looked at each other

"don't look at me, Anakin, Rex is your captain and son" obi-wan said

"well, Cody is yours. And really Son"

"Rex is our youngest admired trooper, he's not mature enough to handle himself yet, so he needs you to be his father since Jango Fett is dead, Rex is only eight"

"And so is Cody"

"No Cody is fifteen, all the clones are being sifted back to their true age height, and Yoda has already deemed you Rex's Father and me Cody's"

"MINE"

**so that's the end, and this story has so much potential, I donno if I'll do another chapter well review and give ideas if you have any, and this is after season five, and ahsoka came back to the order**


	2. Chapter 2

**so I didn't get any reviews. come on people I would like some reviews. but here is the next chapter anyway well I got one reveiw**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own star wars the clone wars **

Rex:

"Generals hurry up. it's starting soon" Cody and I yelled as we raced down the temple hallways and on to the twilight, I was now an eight year old and Cody fifteen but I was faster then Cody and he hated that

"Rex!,FANG" Skywalker...err, Dad yelled at me hastily

"Cody!" Kenobi yelled at Cody

"Slow down you two, don't run in the halls" they yelled at us as we got to the twilight, Little Fang toddling right behind us, how in the universe could he toddle that fast? our Fathrs came in the ship shortly after, Ahsoka had already gone to Nabo with senator Almadalla to help seat up. Anakin roughly put me in the spaceship booster seat next to him and strapped me in I hate it because I cant get up and walk around like I used to and fang being to small for a booster seat sat in Kenobi's lap as Anakin drive. I was tapping my hand o the side of my seat.

"must you always be tapping something Rex" Cody said

"you of all people know I cant be still" I shot back at him

"I"m not in the mood to argue with you" Cody said he was leaning on the wall, well until dad did some fancy tricks "what the kriff!"Cody said as he was flung across the ship. Fang was clapping and I was Laughing at Cody's sudden language

"Cody! watch your mouth, there are children with us and please sit down." Kenobi sapped at Cody

"Yes, sir" Cody said his face becoming flushed from embarrassments as he sat down next to me and I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me the bird fang was still clapping

"Again. Again" fang said and Anakin did a fancy trick

"now I remember why I hate flying with you Anakin" Obi-wan said

"Aw, come on master this isn't the fun part, the fun part it in the nebula" Anakin said

"yay. yay" fang said

"Oh joy" obi-wan said

"is it that bad" Cody asked obi-wan

"his driving no, the nebula has the Alomar mantles" Obi-wan said

"and we're driving through it" Cody asked

"Come on it cant be that bad" I said

"no bad" Fang agreed as he got off obi-wans lap and came to sit with me as we entered the nebula and we got chased by some left over separatist ships that had only droid commanderes. I hope they don't find a new sith leader. the rest of the ride was pretty boring to my standards. When we landed on naboo and Dad finally unstrapped me I went running to go find Ahsoka

"Hey Rex" She said as I tripped over my feet near her, I saw Cody Chasing Barris around.

"Cody! leave her alone!" I heard uncle Obi-wan yell

"Looks like Cody's getting into trouble, what have you two been up to this morning"

"We ran around the temple halls wildly for about three hours with Anakin and Obi-wan chasing us until we came here and they had to chase us to the ships, then Obi-wan fussed at Cody for cussing in front Fang" I said

"Do I want to know why you were running around the halls" Ahsoka said

"I pis- I mean ticked Cody off and he was Chasing me"

"So the norm."

"Pretty much" I said sitting on top of a machine. We talked until it started to get dark.

"Come on, I think it's about to start, we should go find Anakin." Ahsoka said

"Hello Ahsoka" Barris said coming up to us; she looked out of breathe.

"hello Barris, what's up" Ahsoka said

"Oh nothing, just going up to the stage before they get started, Mater Kenobi said I could sit with you guys." She said looking behind her then relaxing seeing no one

"Why are you so out of breath" I asked

"Cody" she said

"I thought Master Kenobi told him to stop" Ahsoka said as we approached the stage

"He's a fifteen year old boy, do you think he's going to listen Ahsoka, no he Ignored Master Kenobi an chased me around all afternoon I'm out of breath because I've been evading him all day " Barris said

"Hey, he tried to kill me this morning and chased me around the temple hallways for three hours with Fang until we came here" I said

"Oh force, that boy just doesn't give up does he" Barris said as he took our seats and luckily for Barris she was between Ahsoka and me.

"No" I said and then watched to whatever you call it but I ended falling asleep

Ahsoka:

"Looks like someone's tired" Barris said once the show was over pointing to Rex, who was asleep with his head on my shoulder

"Yes, I'd say so" I said "Well I had better go, better get him back to Master Skywalker so see you around Barris"

"See you Ahsoka" she said I picked up Rex and started looking for Anakin

"Hello Master" I said walking up to him

"Hey snips, did he somehow knock himself out or did Cody finally mange to knock him out" Master asked me

"Neither he fell asleep" I said

"Oh" Master said taking him from me

"Hello Ahsoka have you by any chance seen Cody, were ready to leave and I cant seam to find him. He's not answering his comlink" Master Kenobi asked

"try contacting Barris and ask he if he's chasing her again like he's been doing all day." I said

"Force. for a clone who never broke the rules as a trooper he sure makes a very troubling teenager." Obi-wan said

"Snips you riding back with Padme or with me" Master asked

"I geuss i'll ride with you, where's Fang."

"Went head and put him to bed, he's in the ship asleep in his car seat, you or Obi- wan might have to stand, why you decided to come with me."

"Padme already left." I said

"Oh yeah." he said and we went into the ship, Anakin put Rex in a booster seat and leaned the back to a almost laying down position. I sat in Obi-wans seat beside master about twenty minute later we heard Obi-wan talking to Cody

"Cody you get on that ship right now young man, and the next time you don't answer my call you will be in for it" I turned around to see master Kenobi dragging Cody on board "And for force sakes boy leave Barris alone she does not want you chasing her"

"But Rex got to be with..."

"That's different, Rex is eight your fifteen, Barris most likely doesn't want to hang out with a boy two years younger than she is"

"hph"

"You can do that all you like, your still in trouble." Obi wan said strapping Cody in I went to move "No Ahsoka you can sit there I'll just stand" Obi-Wan said going to lean up on the wall "Anakin no tricks"

"Don't worry master wouldn't want to wake the youngsters" Anakin said


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: ****I do not own star wars the clone wars or bakugan, but I do own Jaki and Chipper**

Rex:

I woke up the next morning to Ahsoka and Dad yelling at a black haired teenager, but it wasn't Cody, because Cody was still asleep. I got out of bed and went to the den to get a better look of the boy, He had black hair that fell mid-back and was clearly not at full length, his hair was super frizzy and part of his bangs stood upright. The tips of his hair were dyed purple, he was about Dad's height, so I'll 5'6, he had a pretty dark tan, almost as if he was Indian, which he could of been, but part of his face looked like he was Japanese, it was paler like he had been wearing a mask most his life. His eyes were a bright blue just like Dad's, his clothes made him look like some famous rapper and he had a purple chain J necklace. I sat down in the floor watching him and dad argue it seamed like he was not wanted here.

"I understand that you need help Jaki, but the last 10 times you denied it for both you and your brother, so why should I help you two now, since neither one of you ever want my help"

"Anakin, I know I've denied you in the past, I let my ego and pride get in the way, I thought we were fine, since in the past we had always made it, but I was wrong"

"Master Skywalker said no, What do you not understand" Ahsoka said noticing me and started pushing him out

"Please Anakin this is serious" the boy said

"Well like you said, you always survive" Dad said

"Anakin please this isn't about me"

"Oh really" Dad said

"I'm dying" another boy said pushing past Ahsoka and the other boy. This one also had black hair but it came down to his ankles, part of his bangs was upright too, his hair fell a bit wavy, he looked to be a lot shorter than dad and the other boy, he was even shorter than Ahsoka, he looked to be 5'1. The boy had brown eyes that held wisdom like Master Yoda but along with that he had immaturity hinted in them, a lot of it too his eyes were bright with joy where the others were dark and gloomy. This boy looked Japanese and the was holding a child on his hip. He dressed as if he was a rock star of sort. When he sat the six year oldish boy down you could see a mic in his pocket. The younger boy had very pale skin like Uncle Obi-wan, his shoulder length hair was teal and styled like he was a prep. His eyes were grey and his clothes were a purple and black uniform, coming in after them was a yellow lab dog who sat down right boy the boy who said he was dying

"What" Dad said

"Yeah, what" Uncle Obi-wan said coming into the room followed by a sleepy Cody who threw himself on the couch, the younger boy laughed

"Fang" Cody growled looking around for baby Fang.

"I've got what mama had, and Earth technology isn't enough to save me, so I as hoping there was maybe something your medics here could do since when we do talk you complain about how advanced they were, heck even vestal couldn't heal me." the boy said then glanced at Cody "I take it someone didn't want to get up"

"Cody for force sakes child get up, we have guests over" Obi-wan snapped

"Sorry he's rude and of course the concel will have our best doctor, we've healed people, to where it cant kill them anymore, no complete cure has been found yet" Dad said

"Oh thank you" the boy said

"No problem and I-"

"You want us to stay here and I and Ace will, not sure about that fucker" the boy said pointing at the other boy, I noticed they looked just alike.

"Ugh, I guess I'll stay too and Shun there are two children in the room and a teenager"

"One who cusses like a pirate, and please don't mimic a fiction one" Dad said then turning to us "Rex, Cody, this is Shun, Jaki; who's a pain in the butt to everyone, Ace, he's a mind reader and the dog chipper who can amazingly talk, and Shun's got Lipnoste just a warning, Okay that's Rex, Cody, This is Ahsoka my Padawan who's now a knight, saved it Shun, that's Obi-wan, and my newest Padawan who's like two is still asleep, he's the last of his kind and Cody is the cusser"

"Hell, you know very well that I cuss like a sailor, and drink like a Greek" Shun said

"And you do something else like a skunk" Jaki Muttered and Shun started laughing "You didn't not just let one rip did you" Jaki exclaimed

"Stank up this room some one has" Master Yoda said walking in Shun started laughing harder

"Skywalker" Mace warned

"Wasn't me" Dad said

"Uh-oh" Shun said and you could hear his stomach make a sound that didn't sound good then from the other side of the room I could hear him farting "That's better" he said

"For You!" Jaki screeched and then we heard baby Fang crying.

"I think you made the baby cry" Ace said to Jaki

"Summoned us Kenobi did, over the com told us of the problem he did, help you we will" Yoda told Shun

"Thank you" Shun said

"Who in here has gas?" Master Fisto said coming in

"That'd be me" Shun said

"yeah, he's always got gas" Chipper said and so they all talked a while and then left asking Shun to go with them saying they were doing the treatment immediately. Ace was crying some wanting his daddy, Jaki had took over the Holo TV, Obi-wan and Anakin went to calm down Fang and take Chipper on a walk, Cody was fussing, Ahsoka was trying to get Jaki to give Cody the TV and it wasn't working, and I was attempting to calm Ace.


End file.
